S'occuper d'animaux peut s'avérer plus agréable qu'on ne le pense
by DarkSombral
Summary: Kiba, petsitter, reçois une demande pour s'occuper d'un jeune chaton pendant l'absence de son maître. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un tout autre animal l'attendrait là-bas ?
1. Prologue

**Et me revoici avec ma troisième histoire. Comme annoncé à la fin de ma précédente histoire je vais faire un remake d'un Yaoi que vous connaissez peut-être Sensitive Pornographe. Tout compte fait, je ne sais pas si remake est le terme exact puisque je vais réutiliser une grande partie du manga original en changeant toutefois quelques détails scénaristiques. La fin sera quelque peu différente, je compte en effet exploiter une partie qui est seulement suggéré. Mais tout ceci vous sera expliqué à condition de lire la fic =) **

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto, ça ne changera probablement jamais d'ailleurs et une petite nouvelle Ashika Sakura qui n'ont a pondu Sensitive Pornographe.

C'est un UA, pour ne pas changer, avec Naruto et Kiba, POUR NE PAS CHANGER. Et je ne voit pas du tout pourquoi je m'énerve enfin bref passons.

Bonne lecture. 

**Prologue**

Cette journée de cours est enfin finie et je suis bien content de rentré chez moi. Je file d'un pas pressé à l'arrêt de bus et consulte les horaires une fois arrivé. Il y en a un à 15h47 je vérifie l'heure sur mon portable et par la plus grande des chances, il n'est pas encore passé. Le fait d'avoir vu l'heure me permet également de voir que j'ai reçu un sms. C'est mon patron qui m'informe qu'un propriétaire a besoin de moi pour s'occuper de son animal demain. Comme d'habitude, il ne divulgue pas les infos par texto. Mon bus arrive je remets donc mon portable à la va-vite dans ma poche de pantalon. Je monte, montre ma carte au conducteur et m'installe ensuite dans le fond. À cette heure-ci, il y a peu de monde dans les transports en commun je peux donc écouter de la musique tranquillement.

Le trajet se déroule assez vite et je manque presque mon arrêt. Je sors précipitamment, bousculant une petite vieille au passage qui exprime son mécontentement d'un coup rageur de sac à main. Je m'excuse rapidement en m'éloignant furtivement. Elles sont de moins en moins gentilles ces chères mamies. Je marche quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant ma porte d'entrée. Je déverrouille la porte et me débarrasse de mes chaussures dans l'entrée.

- Je suis rentré.

- Salut Kiki.

Ma sœur apparaît dans l'angle du mur de la cuisine. Je la rejoins en boudant.

- Tu pourrais arrêter avec ce surnom, j'ai plus quatre ans.

Elle sourit et m'enlace avant de me déposer un baiser sur le crâne.

- Tu auras toujours cet âge-là pour moi.

Comme vous pouvez le constater je m'entends plutôt bien avec ma sœur et elle est de nature très protectrice. Presque trop mais je ne risque pas de m'en plaindre. Elle m'entraîne avec elle dans la cuisine me forçant à m'asseoir pendant qu'elle me prépare un petit goûter bien mérité. Oui j'ai dix-huit ans et alors ?! Ça lui fait tellement plaisir en plus et non je ne me cherche absolument pas d'excuse.

- T'a passé une bonne journée ? me demande-t-elle tout en versant du jus de fruit dans un verre avant de le poser sur la table, devant moi.

- Plutôt bien… MERDE j'ai oublié de faire ça.

Je pars à toute allure dans ma chambre, plantant ma sœur qui n'a rien dû comprendre.

J'allume mon PC et profite de son démarrage incroyablement lent pour préparer mon sac de cours pour le lendemain et sortir les devoirs que je ferai plus tard.

- Salut PC, t'es bien réveillé ?

Oui je parle à mon ordi et je vous dis merde, il est extrêmement susceptible. J'ouvre ma boite mail et je clique sur celui qui m'intéresse. Parfait j'ai le descriptif ainsi que l'adresse de mon client. Je confirme que je suis disponible avant de rejoindre ma sœur à l'étage inférieur.

Elle me regarde m'asseoir, le sourcil levé tout en mordant dans une tartine.

- J'ai une garde demain après les cours.

- Ché donc cha la raison de ta fuite, baragouine-t-elle en mâchouillant son bout de pain.

J'acquiesce en dévorant ma brioche préparée par les bons soins de ma sœur. On continue notre collation tout en discutant de notre journée respective.

- Allez, file faire tes devoirs.

- Oui maman, dis-je en me levant.

Elle rigole en me filant une claque sur les fesses. Pendant mon ascension de l'escalier je l'entends ranger la cuisine. Je m'installe à mon bureau et attaque mes devoirs.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- KIKI, A TABLE, hurle ma sœur.

Je me réveille en sursaut et essuie la bave sur mon bureau. Je range mes affaires et descend en trottinant. Je mets la table pendant qu'elle touille son plat. Une fois fait, je vais voir ce qu'elle a préparé et renifle l'odeur plus qu'alléchante. Elle secoue la cuillère en bois au-dessus de la casserole et se retourne vers moi.

- T'es trop mignon, elle me décoiffe, elle était bien ta sieste ?

Je fais une tête de débile fini et elle passe un doigt sur ma joue avant de me le montrer.

- La calligraphie sur ton visage ne te va décidément pas.

Je frotte vigoureusement ma joue avec le dessus de ma main.

- Les gribouillis non plus.

Elle rigole en servant le plat pendant que je vais me nettoyer le visage. Le repas se déroule tranquillement et après un bisou de bonne nuit je vais dans la salle de bain. Une fois tout beau, tout propre et en pyjama je retourne dans ma chambre et me traine dans mon lit pour un repos bien mérité. Je pense à ma garde de demain, j'ai hâte d'y être. J'étais très loin de me douter que ça aller me plaire au-delà de mes espérances.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Petit prologue finit qui introduit l'histoire ce qui est finalement le but d'un prologue. Le premier chapitre devrai arriver d'ici peu, je l'attaque immédiatement sachant qu'on rentre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. En espérant que le concept vous plaira =) **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pour des raisons scénaristiques, j'ai modifié quelques petits détails. Pour ceux qui connaissent l'OAV vous pourrez chercher ce qui change si ça vous éclatent, pour les autres ça ne devrait pas vous gêner. Ce chap a été écrit en une soirée mais je vais quand même attendre de le relire à tête reposée au petit matin et vous le poster dans la foulée. **

**Alycia Panther,** je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir tué sa sœur. C'est la raison de sa présence ici.

**Mathiewpr, **et oui mon ptit, comme tu le verras ça suivra la logique (à compter qu'il y est une logique) de l'OAV. Pour le Brocon, je peux pas te dire puisque je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par là. Et oui il fait un peu cucu pour un ado de 18 ans mais Ueno est un peu (beaucoup) cucu.

**Chapitre 1**

J'ai enfin fini ma journée de cours et me dépêche de sortir de la classe pour me retrouver dehors. Je passe le portail du lycée quand un malotru m'interpelle sauvagement.

- Ah, Kiba, je me retourne suite à son appel, je suis content de tomber sur toi. On a une rencontre de prévu avec le lycée voisin mais on n'est pas assez nombreux.

- Désolé mais j'ai mon boulot à mi-temps aujourd'hui.

- À mi-temps ? N'y va pas, c'est tout !

Je rougis en continuant de refuser.

- Ah non, impossible… Il y a tous ces adorables animaux qui m'attendent.

- Ton boulot, c'est de garder les animaux ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas si mal ! Je rencontre tellement de créatures différentes à chaque fois…

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, il y aura du monde à la rencontre alors, ce ne sera pas de ma faute si tu regrettes de ne pas être venu !

- Désolé, mon pote. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

- Sérieusement, tu préfères les animaux plutôt que les filles ?

Je choisis de prendre la fuite au lieu de répondre à la question. Je longe le mur du lycée avant de recevoir un appel de mon patron. Le propriétaire sera absent jusqu'à demain, je vais y aller directement alors.

- Je vais garder un chaton aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte !

Je marche tout guilleret et croise une voiture noire. Un panneau sauvage se jette dans mon champ de vision et m'indique ainsi que je ne suis plus très loin de l'adresse du proprio. Un immeuble imposant se dresse devant moi, il est moderne et bien entretenu. Je passe l'entrée, rejoins l'ascenseur et monte au premier étage. Je vérifie les numéros sur les portes et trouve enfin le bon.

- 1903… c'est ici. La clé doit se trouver sous le pot de fleurs.

J'ouvre la porte, le chaton s'appelle Naru. C'est donc un mâle. Le proprio a dit qu'il se sentait très seul. Je traverse le couloir et ouvre une seconde porte qui débouche sur une cuisine qui fait également salon dans les tons jaune/beige.

- Naru !

Je l'appelle plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse. Où est-il ? Il n'est pas là ? Un bruit provenant du placard, incrusté dans le mur perpendiculaire au canapé, accapare mon attention. Ne me dites pas… qu'il garde son chaton là-dedans ?! J'ouvre doucement la porte coulissante et je reste figé. Un jeune homme de mon âge est allongé par terre, entièrement nu à l'exception de ses menottes, son bâillon-boule et des bracelets en cuir qui retienne ensemble ses chevilles. Des cordes sont enroulées autour de ses mollets et cuisses et des ecchymoses et autres égratignures sont présentes partout sur son corps. Le choc est tel que j'en tombe littéralement sur le cul.

- Un… un cadavre !

Bien actif pour quelqu'un de décédé d'ailleurs puisqu'il se met à gigoter.

- Il est vivant ! soufflais-je. Est-ce que ça va ? Je vais t'enlever tout ça, d'accord ?

Je me redresse et lui enlève son bâillon, de la salive s'écoule jusqu'à son menton.

- Euh… Où sont les clés des menottes ? je lui demande tout en lui détachant ses cordes.

- Si tu es venu pour le faire, dépêche-toi d'en finir, dis-t-il d'un ton monotone en fixant le sol.

- Hein ?

- C'est lui qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

- L-lui ?

- Tu as dit mon nom. C'est lui qui te l'a dit, non ?

- Non ! C'est celui du chaton ! Je suis ici pour m'en occuper, me justifiais-je du mieux que je peux.

Pour la première fois, depuis le début de notre échange, il me regarde avant de rediriger à nouveau ses yeux vers le sol.

- Ah… alors, c'est ça. Ce mec aime vraiment ce genre de jeu. Navré, mais dis-toi que tu as mordu à l'hameçon.

Je n'y comprends plus rien, je me frotte la tête d'incompréhension.

- Ce mec est Naru ? Mais alors… où est le chaton ? Où est le chaton ?

Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je ne suis pas une lumière. Il se penche soudainement vers moi, sa bouche à deux centimètres au-dessus de la boucle de ma ceinture.

- Tu sais, si les choses ne vont pas comme il a décidé, il devient fou. Et si ça se produit, tu vas avoir des ennuis, toi aussi…

Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien, je suis même trop bouleversé pour me demander comment son « proprio » peut être au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici. Il continut son monologue tout en débouclant ma ceinture et fais glisser ma fermeture éclair.

-Je n'ai aucune maladie et je ne te ferais pas passer un mauvais moment. Si les mecs ne sont pas ton truc, ferme les yeux.

Il écarte suffisamment les pans de mon jean pour pouvoir sortir mon sexe de son boxer. Il ne prend pas de gants et me lèche sur toute ma longueur puis effectue des mouvements plus brefs mais répétitifs. Même si tu dis ça ! Il continue en mettant plus de cœur à l'ouvrage et mon corps réagi, bien malgré moi. Arrê… Ah, je bande ! Il fixe mon érection plus que proéminente.

- La tienne est vraiment super grosse, hein ?

Je bloque quelque peu sur ses propos avant de me concentrer sur ses gestes.

- Ça va être plutôt dur, on dirait. Je n'ai aucun lubrifiant, me dit-il calmement tout en se surélevant sur mon bassin.

Il regarde en arrière avant d'écarter ses globes fessiers de ses deux mains et m'enfonce profondément en lui. Il ne bouge plus pendant un instant, je peux lire de la douleur sur son visage. Il reprend toutefois contenance et amorce un mouvement de va et vient sans discontinu. Il a un œil fermé et souffre visiblement pendant quelques minutes mais il semble s'y habituer et entrouvre la bouche en fermant son second œil, gémissant même par moment. En fait, c'est super bon. Je le fixe faire ses montées et descentes en tremblant légèrement sous l'affluence du plaisir. Ça craint ! Je me penche en avant et empoigne son érection avant de lui appliquer quelques coups de poignets de mon savoir-faire. Il a de violents tremblements et clos fermement les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire pour moi, dit-il, essoufflé, en se cramponnant à mon polo.

Je continus quand même en faisant de plus amples mouvements et malgré son refus, il semble apprécier l'attention. Il profite quelques secondes puis se lève, me fait dos, pose ses mains sur le sol avant de se laisser aller dans une pose des plus offerte, son postérieur tendu vers moi dans un semblant d'invitation. Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule et reprend son souffle.

- S'il te plaît… viens… prends-moi…

C'est vraiment dangereux. Il profite de ma réflexion et de mon regard sur son postérieur pour s'accouder au dossier du canapé, le bougre. Mon corps agis de lui-même et le rejoint. Ce mec… Je lui empoigne son fessier et le pénètre de toute ma longueur. C'est trop bon ! J'agrippe sa taille et fais des allers retours entre ses reins en me concentrant, je dois bien l'avouer, sur mon unique plaisir. Entre cette sensation d'étroitesse et le tintement de ses menottes, qui m'excite au plus haut point, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je le retourne et l'assoit dans le canapé, sa jambe gauche sur mon épaule et la droite est retenu par ma main.

- Tu es… tu es doué.

Je guide mon sexe vers son intimité et m'y remboîte sans plus attendre. Il gémit à mon entrée et on se fixe pendant deux secondes. Deux petites secondes qui vont changer nos vies. Il passe timidement ses bras derrière ma nuque et je me rapproche un peu plus. On se penche l'un vers l'autre, nos respirations se mêlent avant que nos langues fassent de même, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Ce baiser m'enflamme, comme si je ne l'étais pas assez, et je le couche au sol. Il s'étend de tout son long, les bras au-dessus de la tête. J'empoigne ses jambes et redémarre sur un rythme lent que j'accélère au fur et à mesure. Je ne peux décoller mon regard de son visage dont la moitié est caché par ses cheveux et son œil visible entre quelques fines mèches. Mes coups de butoirs le force à se mettre sur le flanc droit et je m'accroche fermement à sa jambe gauche qui est légèrement replier sur mon épaule. Mes coups de rein deviennent de plus en plus profonds et puissant, la délivrance est proche. Pour lui aussi, si je me fie à ses gémissements. Je le redresse et ses bras viennent naturellement s'enrouler autour de mon cou.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Viens… viens en moi.

J'obéis à son ordre et on se libère tous les deux. Son cri résonne contre les murs de la pièce et il m'enserre de ses genoux en se cambrant et sa main gauche se perd dans mes cheveux. Mon cri est atténué par le fait que je l'ai plaqué contre moi en nichant ma tête contre ses pecs.

On se sépare et on essaie de calmer nos respirations erratiques. Il est allongé les yeux fermés mais dès qu'il sent que je me retire, il les rouvre pour me regarder.

- Eh-euh…

- Tu ferais mieux de partir, dit-il en relevant son torse et en se maintenant sur ses bras tendu. Il doit certainement être tout près.

- Non... ne me dis pas que ce gars te force à rester là ?

Il acquiesce lentement de sa tête penchée vers le bas. Je ramasse la lanière de mon sac en ayant pris soin auparavant de remonter la fermeture de mon pantalon et boucler ma ceinture. Il reste assis en tailleur, face au placard.

- Bon, eh bien… je…

Je me retourne et j'hésite à partir.

- Euh… c'est peut-être bizarre pour moi de dire ça, mais… est-ce que ça va ?

Il tourne légèrement la tête dans ma direction avant de la remettre dans sa position initiale.

- Merci. C'était super bien.

Je crispe les poings avant de m'enfuir en courant ce qui m'empêche de remarquer qu'une personne attend dans le couloir ma sortie. Je prends l'ascenseur avec ce qui viens de ce passé encore en tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je l'attends, allongé par terre comme à chaque fois.

- Je suis rentré, Naru. Est-ce qu'il a pris bien soin de toi ?

Il se place à côté de moi et me retourne sur le ventre avec son pied. Un liquide blanchâtre s'écoule en abondance de mes fesses.

- Il t'a drôlement bien nourri, dis donc.

Je le regarde blasé avant de m'asseoir face à lui.

- Je t'aimais et je pensais être le genre de personnes à faire n'importe quoi par amour mais on dirait que j'avais tort. Si tu veux un animal de compagnie totalement soumis, cherches-en un autre. D'accord ? Mon très cher « maître » pas très bien monté, dis-je avec un sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normalement l'OAV continue pour apporter un semblant de fin à l'histoire en laissant tout de même la possibilité d'imaginer la suite. Comme prévu je vais utiliser une partie non exploitée pour faire une suite alternative mais qui se recoupe quand même avec l'original. Cette partie est le séjour à l'hôpital donc si vous êtes un peu dégourdis vous devriez savoir de quoi va parler le prochain chapitre. Le morceau pratiquement copier/coller s'arrête donc ici tout le reste sera du 100% inédit. **

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a présence d'un POV du ptit Naru, il ne devrait plus en avoir à moins bien sûr que ce soit vital à la compréhension de l'histoire. Ce passage ne l'était pas forcément mais il m'avait bien plu. Comme la fic précédente était centré sur Naruto, j'avais envie de changer et faire parler Kiba. **

**J'espère que pour ceux qui connaissent l'original, vous le trouverez plus ou moins fidèle et que l'adaptation vous plaira. Pour ceux qui connaisse pas, eh bien que ça vous ai plu tout simplement. **


End file.
